Current methods of making graphene-carbon nanotube hybrid materials suffer from numerous limitations, including efficiency. Furthermore, the currently manufactured graphene-carbon nanotube hybrid materials have limitations in terms of structural integrity and electrical properties. Therefore, a need exists for more effective methods of making graphene-carbon nanotube hybrid materials.